According to the International Centre for Prison Studies, the United States has the highest prison population per capita in the world. In 2009, for example, 1 out of every 135 U.S. residents was incarcerated. Generally, inmates convicted of felony offenses serve long sentences in prison (e.g., federal or state prisons), whereas those convicted of misdemeanors receive shorter sentences to be served in jail (e.g., county jail). In either case, while awaiting trial, a suspect or accused may remain incarcerated. During his or her incarceration, an inmate may have opportunities to communicate with the outside world.
By allowing prisoners to have some contact with friends and family while incarcerated, the justice system aims to facilitate their transition back into society upon release. Traditional forms of contact include telephone calls, in-person visitation, conjugal visits, etc. More recently, technological advances have allowed jails and prisons to provide other types of visitation, including individual-to-individual videoconferences and online chat sessions.
Traditional communication services provided residents of controlled-environment facilities (such as correctional facilities) include allowing residents (inmates) to place outbound phone calls to non-residents of the controlled-environment facility. Additionally, non-residents can typically schedule video visitation with residents (inmates) of the controlled-environment facility. Other types of communication available to controlled-environment residents include the ability to exchange email and canned text messages between residents and non-residents of the controlled-environment facility. Basically, all of these forms of communication aim to facilitate communication between a resident of a controlled-environment facility and a non-resident.
Traditional methods for dissemination of education or entertainment media in controlled-environment facilities have included print libraries, or the like. Typically, residents of controlled-environment facilities, particularly controlled-environment facilities such as correctional institutions, are not allowed access to streaming content. Similarly, unrestricted or untethered access to wireless data communication systems is not typically allowed, such as for security reasons. That is to say, typically, there are security concerns in a controlled environment facility that result in a need for tightly controlled media.